darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 1 (dynamite entertainment)
Issue 1 (dynamite entertainment) is a comic produced by Dynamite Entertainment. It was released in October 2011. Publisher's Summary Television's original reluctant vampire is back! Barnabas Collins is re-adjusting to life under his vampiric curse. Haunted by terrifying dreams of his age-old lover and nemesis, Angelique, and fighting his bloodlust, Barnabas fears that danger lies ahead for all who live at Collinwood. Meanwhile, Barnabas' ally and trusted friend Dr. Julia Hoffman is harboring secrets of her own... Synopsis It is 1971. At Collinwood, Dr. Julia Hoffman is about to go to the Old House when Elizabeth Collins Stoddard stops her. Liz is concerned about David Collins. She's had to beg the sheriff not to arrest him for pyromania. Julia mentions that David has had his fair share of upheaval lately, first with Maggie Evans leaving, then Hallie Stokes. Julia says she will ask Barnabas Collins to visit David. At the Old House, Barnabas is asleep in his coffin and has a dream involving Angelique taunting him. In the dream, he sees the figure of a woman standing at the edge of Widow's Hill. Barnabas tries to save the woman, but fails. He then wakes from the dream. When he rises from his coffin, Julia is there with her bag, ready to get started. Julia expresses frustration that the virus in Barnabas' bloodstream is rejecting the serum she injects, and tells Barnabas to be patient, she cured him before and can do it again. Back at Collinwood, Liz tries to forbid her daughter Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes from going out. Liz is concerned that Carolyn has been out drinking all hours for the past three nights, and is seeing things. She is trying to cope with the loss of her husband, Jeb Hawkes. Carolyn drives off, crying. At the Blue Whale, the bartender, Jack Harkins, talks with Carolyn, whom he calls the Ice Princess. He manages to get her to smile, until she looks at her glass and sees a reflection of a face with fangs, and screams. At the Old House, Julia gives Barnabas a bottle of blood from the hospital, but Barnabas says it isn't enough. He lashes out at Julia over the constant failure of her various sera. Then, seeing how frightened she is, he apologizes, and hugs her. As Julia leaves the Old House, a fog develops, and she sees a vine-covered stone statue of Angelique, with the inscription "A life with love may last a single night, but stone shall endure." Suddenly the statue comes to life, and Julia comes under Angelique's spell. Barnabas feels a deep need to feed, and leaves the Old House. Meanwhile, Carolyn has returned to Collinwood and is walking to the house from her car when she is startled by a figure, which she then recognizes. In the Collinwood foyer, Elizabeth and Roger Collins are startled to see the words "She Approaches" drawn with blood over the front entrance. Julia comes upon Barnabas kneeling over an unconscious Carolyn, who has a neck wound. Barnabas tells Julia she has to help her. Memorable quotes Background information and notes Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia told Elizabeth that she'd ask Barnabas to come talk to David. But when she visits Barnabas, she never mentions David.